Duende
by HPfanGleekForLife
Summary: Kurt turns into nothing short of a blushing schoolgirl whenever Senor Martinez is around. Blaine notices. Oneshot based on 'The Spanish Teacher'.


_Based off a prompt for Jealous!Blaine and Sexy!Kurt. I also added Senor Martinez for an extra bit of fun. Spoilers for 3x12 "The Spanish Teacher". Set after Blaine returns to school following his surgery. Also includes bonus Jealous!Mike and what I like to call the David Martinez Effect. _

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Duende<strong>

**Characters: Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, David Martinez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang**

**Pairings: Klaine, Tike (briefly)**

**Summary: Kurt turns into nothing short of a blushing schoolgirl when Senor Martinez is around. Blaine notices.**

**Warnings: Um….fluff and slight Blangst, if that's even a warning?**

* * *

><p>When it happens, they're in the hallway, chatting to Tina and Mike about the possibility of a double date this Friday.<p>

Blaine is pleased; apart from Finn and Rachel, or maybe Santana and Brittany (_Are they even a couple yet? _he wonders), Tina and Mike are the only other couple their age that he and Kurt know. And anyway, he likes Tina. They sit together in English and Chemistry and they have a lot in common.

Suddenly, Kurt and Tina stop talking mid-sentence and turn in the direction of the Biology labs.

"Not again" Mike mutters under his breath. "I like the guy, but jeez. Tina hasn't even asked to look at my abs once today".

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Blaine replies. Had he missed something?

"Mr Schue brought in this super hot Spanish teacher a couple of weeks ago. He teaches here now, he used to do night classes" Tina sighs dreamily, and Blaine, his interest piqued, follows her gaze.

"Super hot?" he squeaks, and _oh_.

Oh.

She's kind of maybe right. The tall Latino man directly in his line of sight talking to Ms Pillsbury is _very_ attractive. His teeth flash pearly white when he talks and he practically screams _super hot_. And dammit, he knows he shouldn't be staring because he has a boyfriend and-

Oh, wait.

Kurt is staring too, with an almost lovestruck expression on his face, as if he can't believe what he's seeing. He's starting right at the nameless Spanish teacher and a hot surge of jealousy finds its way into Blaine's bloodstream, quick as a flash but definitely strong. He can't help it, though he knows there's no reason to be jealous.

The Spanish teacher finishes his conversation with Ms Pillsbury and heads straight in their direction. He passes right by them, and Blaine can't help but feel plain and inadequate next to this exotic man who radiates confidence.

"Hi, Mr Martinez!" Tina calls out, and she and Kurt dissolve into a fit of giggles when he replies, "_Hola, _Tina, Kurt".

And there's the jealousy again, hot and burning and he knows its irrational - Kurt would never cheat on him or leave him for anyone, he _knows_ that - but it snakes its way up into his heart all the same and for a moment he actually feels _angry_ at Mr Martinez because it's_him_ that should be making Kurt do that. And then the old insecurities push themselves up to the surface of Blaine's mind - did Kurt no longer find him appealing? Was he not attractive anymore?

"I wish he was _my_ Spanish teacher" Kurt says out loud, loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"You don't take Spanish" he replies, albeit dully and unenthusiastically. Kurt notices.

"Hey, what's up? Is it your eye? Is it hurting? Because I thought it was-"

"It's fine" he mumbled, turning away. Dammit, why did he have to let this get to him?

"Wait a minute, are you - were you - _jealous_ of Mr Martinez just then?" Kurt is laughing; his voice musical and teasing.

"Might've been." Now Blaine feels stupid. He busies himself with his bag, checking to make sure he has the right textbooks for his next class.

"Hey." Kurt slides up next to him, resting his hands on his upper arms and putting his face next to Blaine's.

"You don't have to be jealous of him, okay? Yeah, he's attractive, I'm not_blind_. Even Artie was smitten with him - even _Puck_ was smitten with him, if you can believe that, and he's the straightest guy going. But I've got all the attractive guy I want right here." He gives Blaine's arms a gentle, affectionate squeeze and Blaine can't help but blush a deep pink and smile.

"Besides, I wasn't the only one staring. I saw the look on your face." He raises one perfect eyebrow as if to say, c_aught in the act_. His expression is haughty and superior and he can't help but feel ever so slightly _aroused_. Blaine turns an even deeper shade of pink and ducks his head, a nervous habit he has when he's embarrassed.

Kurt just laughs and shakes his head before linking his arm through Blaine's, steering him in the direction of the library.


End file.
